


Follow Through

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Future, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: Sequel to Transitions. Moving day.





	Follow Through

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Thanks go out to Moonbeam for betaing.  


* * *

Tony collapsed onto his sofa and looked around Gibbs's living room, his expression two parts satisfied and one part stunned. "I didn't think there was that much stuff left to move," he said. Boxes crowded the living room, butting up against the sofa and obscuring the TV, which itself sat sideways on the base, waiting to be connected. "I mean, after however many years you'd have thought most of what I owned had already migrated over here." 

A cold beer appeared over the back of the couch. Tony grabbed it and Gibbs circled around to sit down next to him. "All the stuff you use regularly _did_ migrate," he countered. "What's in those boxes is the crap that you buy and stick in a wall unit or a drawer and never look at again." 

"Yeah, well then, there's a lot more of that than I expected," Tony said, unperturbed. He took a long pull on his beer and contemplated the mess. "God only knows when I'll get around to unpacking it." 

Gibbs paused and pinned him with a glare. "Tomorrow." 

"I'm working tomorrow!" Tony protested. 

"I don't care. This shit is not cluttering up my living room for weeks on end," Gibbs said flatly. 

Tony grinned at him suddenly. " _Our_ living room." 

Gibbs didn't soften even a fraction. "Our living room. God help me." 

Tony snickered. "You know you love it. And hey, free furniture upgrade in the bargain!" Virtually all of Gibbs's furniture had been summarily ejected and replaced with Tony's. All that remained was the coffee table, the bed frame--but not the mattress, box spring, _or_ sheets--and the dressers in the bedroom. 

"I liked that sofa," Gibbs muttered, and knocked back a slug of his own beer. 

Tony's expression turned pained. "Gibbs, you probably bought that sofa in 1983 and never even reupholstered it." 

"1986," Gibbs said. "And it is somehow wrong that you can date my furniture to within five years just by looking at it." 

"It was made in the _eighties,_ " Tony said. "Trust me, there is no mistaking that decade." 

Gibbs snorted. "I spent most of that decade deployed." 

"I spent most of that decade in high school." Tony shuddered. "I think I'd _rather_ have been deployed." 

Gibbs gave him the sardonic look that that comment fully deserved and finished his beer with slow deliberation. "I have been moving your shit all day. I need a shower," he said, standing and leaving the empty beer bottle on the coffee table. 

"Hey, I've been moving my shit, too," Tony said. He leered over the back of the couch at Gibbs's departing form. "Want to share?" 

"Would I have mentioned it if I didn't?" Gibbs called back. 

Sure he would have. Gibbs had no compunction about kicking Tony out of the bathroom when he wanted it to himself, but in this case his blessing had been implicitly granted, so Tony knocked back the last of his beer, set his bottle next to Gibbs's, and headed down the hall. 

By the time Tony got to the bathroom Gibbs was naked and bending over to turn on the water in the bathtub. Tony leaned against the door frame and just watched as Gibbs adjusted the temperature, twitched the shower curtain into place, and pulled up on the knob that redirected the water from tap to showerhead. 

It was a perfectly ordinary sight, one Tony had admired dozens of times before, but he never got tired of it. That in itself was still a little startling; that Tony could stick with one person for years on end and still get a thrill out of seeing them naked, that he could know every line and scar and hair on someone's body by heart and still get turned on just looking at them. 

That moment of surprise at his own sustained interest was as familiar now as the interest itself, and Tony didn't really think about either. Instead he wondered if he could get Gibbs started in the shower, or if the man would insist on waiting until they'd dried off and made it to the bedroom. 

Gibbs looked up and caught his eye. "No, I'm not fucking you in the shower," he said. 

"I don't want it in the shower," Tony lied, blinking innocently. 

Gibbs snorted. "Of course you do." He stepped into the bathtub and under the spray, raising his voice a little to be heard over the water. "You hate waiting. Are you joining me or not?" 

Tony rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off over his head. "Now you're ragging on me for wanting you too much to be patient?" He pushed down pants and underwear together, toed off his socks, and slipped past the shower curtain to stand under the spray with Gibbs. At least, Gibbs was under the spray. He was blocking most of the water from reaching Tony. 

"If you think that's me ragging on you, I'm losing my touch," Gibbs said. He gripped Tony by the hips and backed up, pulling Tony with him so that the spray struck him while Gibbs stood behind it, just under the showerhead. Tony closed his eyes and ducked his head under the water, wetting down his hair and smoothing it back from his face. Gibbs's hands wandered while Tony wet himself down. 

"Losing your touch?" Tony scoffed. "After five years of pretty much _running_ NCIS? I think not." 

Gibbs stepped forward, forcing Tony out from under the water again, and picked up a washcloth. "I'm not so sure how much good bureaucratic wrangling does in helping me keep my edge." Gibbs lathered up the washcloth, but instead of running it over his own body he reached out to scrub Tony. 

"So you really don't mind Matthews taking over?" Tony asked, eyes sliding closed in pleasure as Gibbs's hands moved over him. He was washing, brisk and efficient, not caressing, but Tony loved it anyway. They didn't get to indulge like this very often. At least, they hadn't before. It suddenly occurred to Tony that the days of weighing the risks and costs of every minute spent with Gibbs were over. He didn't have to sacrifice time lying around in the afterglow to have this extended shower. He didn't have to choose between sleeping in and sleeping over. He could have both. He could have it all. 

"I'll keep an eye on him," Gibbs was saying, "but I never wanted the Director's job even when I was doing it. And what are you grinning about?" 

Tony tried to tone down the grin. Unsuccessfully. "I don't have to leave later." 

"You just figured that out now?" Gibbs said dryly 

"No more counting how many days it's been since I last slept over," Tony went on. Gibbs tugged him closer, supposedly so that he could reach Tony's back with the wash cloth. Tony put his arms around Gibbs's waist and felt the warm patter of water where it splashed over Gibbs's back. Tony leaned in and kissed Gibbs, long and slow, eyes closed. The grin came back when he pulled away. "No more waking up at four in the morning to leave before anyone sees me. No more circuitous routes between my place and yours." 

They switched places and Gibbs's hands moved over Tony's body, helping the water wash away the soap. When he was done he rinsed the washcloth under the spray and handed it to Tony, who set about working up a fresh lather. 

"No more watching you go out clubbing when you should have been coming home with me," Gibbs said as Tony started washing him in turn, his tone a little challenging. 

Laughing, Tony pressed up against Gibbs and invited a hard, rough kiss. "I'm thirty-seven, Gibbs," he said when Gibbs had released him. "Trust me, I'm more than happy to give up the crowds of sneering twenty-somethings." Tony pulled away just enough to go back to washing Gibbs. Twice the age of those sneering twenty-somethings and the man still had a better body than most of them. Tony was oddly proud. 

"I thought you liked clubbing," Gibbs commented, his hand trailing over Tony's shoulder and neck as Tony crouched to get to Gibbs's legs. 

"I though you'd had enough of 'roommates,'" Tony said, concentrating on the washcloth. This whole moving in together thing hadn't exactly been Gibbs's idea. Gibbs's hand curled around Tony's jaw and tugged a little. After a moment Tony stood, but he couldn't quite meet Gibbs's eyes. 

"Yeah, well, I never was any good at doing things halfway," Gibbs said quietly. He pulled Tony into another kiss and Tony let him, but the serious mood hadn't dissipated by the time they parted. 

"So what happens when you get tired of sharing your space with me all the time?" Tony asked. 

"Tony." Gibbs sighed and pulled Tony into his arms, petting his back with long, soothing strokes without even thinking about it. "I never got tired of sharing my space. My wives all left me." One way or another. 

Tony absorbed that while he finished washing Gibbs. Eventually he tossed the washcloth aside and managed to meet the man's eyes again. "You think that's going to happen with me?" 

Gibbs shrugged. "No way to know for sure." 

Maybe that should have hurt, but Tony would have bet money that Gibbs had believed everything would work out right every time he'd been married, and that surety had been broken. It wasn't about Tony. 

"Well," Tony said, letting his grin come back a little. "The first secret to keeping me happy and settled is sex. Lots of sex." 

Gibbs snorted loudly and turned the shower off. "The sooner you get dry, the sooner you get laid." 

Tony got dry very fast. Then he helped Gibbs get dry. 

By the time Tony tossed his towel aside they were both half hard. He took Gibbs's hand and dragged him into the bedroom, grinning. Gibbs didn't need to be dragged, really, but Tony had learned that sometimes the man liked to make him work for it. 

Reaching the foot of the bed, Tony tugged on Gibbs's hand sharply and hummed softly in satisfaction when their bodies collided. "Hey there," Tony said, waggling his eyebrows and sliding an arm around Gibbs's waist. He rubbed up against Gibbs, a pulse of satisfaction going through him as he felt Gibbs's cock slowly thickening. "Fancy seeing you here." 

"Where else would I be?" Gibbs asked dryly. His hands wandered down to Tony's ass, stroking and petting just the way that got Tony hottest, yet without real intent. Experimentally, Tony drew Gibbs into a long, deep kiss and let his hands drop to _Gibbs's_ ass. He gave the older man a good, solid squeeze, his fingers brushing the cleft, and grinned internally when Gibbs groaned into the kiss and thrust hard against Tony, his cock gone rigid now. 

Tony broke the kiss, his hands still fondling Gibbs's ass. "Nowhere," he said aloud. "Except maybe in bed." He turned Gibbs and gave him a little push. 

Gibbs stretched out on the bed, hands folded behind his head, and raised an eyebrow at Tony. Chuckling, Tony climbed onto the bed and crawled over until he was on his hands and knees astride Gibbs. He leaned down and claimed another kiss, drawing Gibbs's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it. Their mouths were the only point of contact between them, but Tony could feel the heat radiating off of Gibbs's body. 

Their lips clung together for a moment as the kiss ended. "I know what you want," Tony said, his voice gone a little rough. 

"Yeah?" Gibbs asked, and the light in his eyes could have been challenge or it could have been hunger. It didn't really matter which. 

"Yeah," Tony confirmed. "Roll over, stretch out, and relax. I'll take care of the rest." 

"You sure you can handle all that responsibility?" Gibbs was smirking, but that light hadn't gone out of his eyes. Definitely hunger. 

"Oh yeah," Tony said. "This is my forte." 

Gibbs snorted at him, but he also turned over, his body brushing against Tony's as he moved, and wrapped his arms around his pillow. Tony let out a pleased murmur and leaned down to kiss the nape of Gibbs's neck. He worked his way down from there, his hands sliding over Gibbs's body. Here firm, easing muscles strained by moving furniture and boxes all day; there light, prompting soft catches in Gibbs's breath and the occasional prickle of goose bumps. 

Tony was careful not to rush, letting anticipation coil up in his belly. At last he reached his goal and filled his hands with the cheeks of Gibbs's ass, massaging them slowly and pressing deeply into the muscle. He could hear Gibbs's breathing now, rough though he wasn't panting quite yet. Tony waited, just stroking and kneading Gibbs's cheeks, until Gibbs shifted, a tiny impatient twitch that pushed him back towards Tony. 

At that subtle signal Tony parted the cheeks of Gibbs's ass and gave him a long, slow lick from his balls to the top of his crease. Gibbs groaned loudly and Tony grinned in triumph before going to work on Gibbs's hole with his tongue and lips. 

"Oh, fuck," Gibbs moaned. He was breathing hard now and Tony could feel the clench and release of his muscles under his hands as he licked and sucked and slowly pushed his tongue into Gibbs's hole. The tight ring twitched and clenched at Tony played with it, teasing Gibbs until he was grinding mindlessly into the bed. 

Tony had to keep a firm hold of Gibbs, not to keep him still, but to stop himself from reaching for his own cock. God, he loved the sounds Gibbs made. The hoarse curses, the moans, the gasps of surprise and pleasure, they all went straight to Tony's cock and made him ache for a few good, solid strokes and the release that followed. 

But he held off, concentrating on the hot, sensitive skin under his tongue and the dark musk of Gibbs's arousal and the trembling of Gibbs's muscles. Tony licked softly around Gibbs's hole and flicked his tongue sharply across it, enjoying the responsive twitch. Then Gibbs clenched tight and suddenly relaxed and Tony couldn't wait anymore. 

He sat back on his heels and had to swallow before he could speak. "Gibbs. Lube." 

Gibbs's hand emerged from beneath his pillow at once at tossed something back over his shoulder. Tony had to dodge the somewhat excessively well aimed tube. He retrieved it from the bed with a token glare at the back of Gibbs's neck and opened it. Tony slicked his fingers and squeezed some over Gibbs's hole before sealing it and setting it aside. Meanwhile, Gibbs was breathing with the careful rhythm of a man trying not to hold his breath. 

Tony nudged one of Gibbs's legs and watched with his breath caught in his throat as Gibbs bent his knee, spreading himself out a little more. Christ, but Tony loved that sight. He resisted the urge to stroke himself, instead reaching out and sliding a finger into Gibbs. The man groaned a little, but his body took Tony in without a hint of resistance, already relaxed and ready. Tony added a second finger, then a third, ignoring the impatient movements of Gibbs's hips, instead drinking in the sight of Gibbs's body stretched open around his fingers. 

"For Christ's sake, DiNozzo, get a move on!" Gibbs growled at last, tossing a glare over his shoulder. 

Tony laughed. "Just for that," he said, twisting his fingers in Gibbs's body, "you can wait a little longer." 

Gibbs cursed creatively and dropped his head back onto the pillow. Tony grinned and held onto Gibbs's hip with his free hand as he carefully curled his fingers inside of Gibbs and deliberately brushed over his prostate. Gibbs's hips jerked hard and he moaned, the low, drawn out sound transforming into a shout as Tony touched that spot again and again. 

Clinging to his own control, Tony finally pulled his fingers free of Gibbs's body. Instead of protesting, Gibbs went suddenly still in anticipation. Tony took a steadying breath and reclaimed the lube to slick up his cock. He gritted his teeth at the touch of his own hand, even for one quick swipe, and then had to suck in another breath and hold it as he leaned forward and slowly pushed into Gibbs. 

Tony clenched his eyes shut through the slow, steady slide into Gibbs's body, his breath coming in harsh, abrupt gasps. Tight, beautiful heat engulfed his cock. The yielding of Gibbs's body always drove Tony out of his mind, forcing him to pause at the end of the stroke even though Gibbs didn't need the time to adjust. 

Resting his forehead against the skin between Gibbs's shoulder blades, Tony let his full weight press down on Gibbs while he got a better grip on his control. "Okay," he breathed at last, and braced his hands on the bed. 

Despite his pause, withdrawing from Gibbs the first time almost finished Tony. The slow drag of Gibbs's hole around his cock, the sudden contrast between the heat of his body and the cool bedroom air... Tony moaned and trembled for a moment before thrusting back inside Gibbs. 

"Yeah," Gibbs muttered, almost to himself. 

Smiling a little, Tony settled into a rhythm, his eyes half-closed in bliss. There was nothing better than this moment, with Gibbs's moans in his ears and Gibbs's body wrapped tight around his cock and Gibbs's scent in the air. Tony looked down at the place where he sank into Gibbs's body and shuddered in pleasure at the sight. God, that was good. 

Tony eased himself down to lie heavily on top of Gibbs again, pressing himself deeper inside though his strokes were shorter now. He nuzzled into the curve of Gibbs's neck and resisted the urge to suck a hickey into existence. 

Tony paused. 

Why resist? 

"Tony?" Gibbs inquired, pushing his ass up towards Tony's suddenly still body. 

"Gibbs," Tony said, feeling a sudden nervous eagerness. He kissed Gibbs's neck wetly and then nipped sharply, but not hard enough to leave a mark. Not yet. 

Gibbs's breath caught in his throat. A moment passed. "Do it," he said hoarsely. 

Tony shivered and licked Gibbs's throat briefly before starting in with lips and teeth. He went back to thrusting, harder now. Rougher. Less controlled. He'd given Gibbs hickies before, but never where anyone would see. Never when anyone would know who'd put them there. The thought that everyone would see this one and know exactly what it meant... Tony clutched Gibbs's shoulders in his hands and sped up his rhythm even as he put the finishing touches on the mark, fucking him harder and faster with every stroke. 

Lifting his lips from Gibbs's throat at last, Tony looked at the darkening mark and moaned. Thrusting hard into Gibbs's body, he bent his head and licked it firmly. Beneath him, Gibbs moaned low in his throat and shuddered, his body suddenly tightening around Tony as he came. 

The sound and sight and feel of Gibbs coming beneath him were enough for Tony. He put his head down between Gibbs's shoulder blades and rode out his own climax, hips jerking deep into Gibbs as the waves of it rolled through him. Tony sighed softly when he finished and carefully withdrew from Gibbs's body. 

Gibbs didn't move until Tony had returned from the bathroom and cleaned him up. Then he rolled onto his side to watch Tony as he settled into the bed. Lying on his back, his whole body lazy with satiation, Tony looked up at Gibbs and smiled a little. His eyes drifted almost immediately to the hickey. 

Gibbs reached up and fingered the mark. "You want one of your own?" he asked, smirking a little. 

Tony grinned. "I've got yours." 

"Maybe _I_ want one of your own," Gibbs said, eyes darkening a little. 

Tony grinned even more broadly. "Anytime you want," he said, and pulled Gibbs into another kiss. 

\--End--


End file.
